Demons of the old world: Book one
by albertoersa
Summary: Greed, corruption and evil has spread across the land. To prevent this world from collapsing, shinobi villages had to rise again... in the 21th century. Smarter Naruto but not overdone, good kyuubi 1OC Strictly NaruHina, i dont do harems Massive fic, book one of - As i said, shinobi villages type of story, not teenagers in school type.
1. Prologue

**I dont own any of the following: chraracters, places,Names, companies or related products**

**Only the OC and the story are my creation**

**Review please!**

**THIS IS A REWRITE!**

**Prologue**

1980 Mexico city

A man by the Name of Hiruzen stood by a grave, a solemn look in his eyes.

Nobody who knew the man knew why he was mourning at that grave, a grave belonging to someone who wasn't family nor a friend of Hiruzen.

"_sensei" _the man thought as a tear formed in his eye an rolled down his cheek. His hand clenched hard a piece of paper. The man unfolded the paper again to read once more, his senseis last words.

The letter was short but meaningful, and one again tears rolled down his cheeks, as Hiruzen read once again:

_My pupil... Hiruzen, that you are reading this_ _means that I'm dead, but do not dwell upon the fall of your sensei, for I live within my teachings to you._

_ Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuuinjutsu and Kenjutsu, the skills that through the years I had teached you. Ancient and noble arts, long forgotten by the world, the heritage of the most powerful people, which lived in a time forgotten by man. _

_I had a dream, one where the races of man lived in peace and prosperity, without pain and suffering. A world where people trust each other, a world without hatred._

_I tried to do this alone, killing those who deserved to be dead and helped those who I could. I lived in the shadows while serving the light, I lived above the rules imposed by fools and corrupted men._

_I discovered long forgotten secrets, faced the fearest of foes, challenged every fact a common man believes; that a man cannot walk over water, that a man cannot breath fire or command the power of the wind. I proved them wrong._

_And I... have loved._

_There is a reason behind my actions and that is love, love to the innocent souls that now dwell lost in this world of corrupted leaders. Love to the very world, to everything, let it be man, animal or plant._

_And now… My pupil, my friend, my brother… I ask you to do the same, but overcoming the fatal mistake I made._

_I tried to do this alone, to bear such a burden by myself… And I failed. _

_In order to achieve my goal, I made a deal with an ancient demon, who was sealed by our ancestors._

_ He would grant me the power needed to achieve my dreams, and in exchange and with a promise, that he wouldn't harm any human, he would be able to roam this world again. The demon calls himself Kurama, the Kitsune lord, but our ancestors knew him as Kyuubi no Yoko, the nine taled demon._

_But I overdid it_

_Now, at my braking point, I make the final preparations and as i write this letter, I feel life leaving my body, i feel myself sliping away to the infinite darkness._

_I leave all to you boy all my wealth and knowledge._

_Tis also makes you the second Hokage, the second leader of a village that should be at the end of its construction._

_Gather the other five and begin training Shinobi. I think you alredy know how all that works. _

_But choose wisely, because in a world like this one cannot be too careful, especialy with all the corruption in this world._

_I will see you at the other side. Goodbye my brother._

_Hiruzen finished reading the letter, and one again he felt determined._

"_sensei… you were always one for fancy words,(chukle)... I will continue your dream because it is also my dream…"_

He looked to the map that came with the letter, a big red "x" at the south of the capital. Determination filled his eyes, and without hesitation, he began doing handsignd with a speed that no normal human could detect and dissapeared in a swirl of leafs.


	2. Chapter 1

Demons of the old world chapter 1

**Hey, I'm glad to know that the prologue went so well, it got many favs and follows… but not as many reviews as I would like…**

**Nevertheless here's the first chapter.**

**Enjoy, and review!**

**Naruto the tattooed**

_**Mexico city 2009**_

_**Beep, beep, beep crash!**_

Thirteen year old Naruto woke up cursing as he removed his hand from the now crushed clock. Stepping out of the bedroll he slept in, he went to fulfill his morning routine… dressing and preparing himself some noodles.

Already in his school uniform, which consisted in a dark green sweater, grey trousers and black formal shoos, he exited the small rundown wooden construct hidden in a dead end that collided to a major avenue.

Backpack in hand, he set off to the public high school no.201.

As he approached the main gate of the school, he cursed himself for coming again to this dreaded place.

His only motivation to keep coming, was that he knew, that if he was going to stop surviving, and start living in this world, the knowledge will come in handy, but still he could not shake away the feeling that this was not the path he wanted for himself... Something inside him was screaming for adventure… to prove that he was something else, that the world… was wrong.

Still he hated the place, not because of the academic stuff, in fact the only two subjects he dreaded were math's and physics, everything else was average except from physical education and guitar, which were his favorites. Sadly, today he didn't had any of those classes.

No, the real reason of his hatred towards school was the way he was treated. He was made fun of for two main reasons, both which he had no control over.

The first one was simple… his looks, you could say he is rather cute, but this was not the opinion that runs through his classmates minds. Nop to them he was the "butter head" or "guerito" (Mexican term to emphasize the white tone of your skin)

Sure, the fact that his hair was spiky and yellow and his skin white with a little tan didn't help either.

The second reason was one not so obvious; a giant tattoo covered his stomach and belly area. Everybody made fun of him trying to appear "though". But Naruto had had that tattoo sine he had memory, and the strange thing was that it had grown with him.

Other reasons was that he was an orphan, (and still is) although he had some memories of his parents, especially the day they were murdered.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he was going to recall that day, but a saliva soaked paper projectile crashed into his face before he could start.

Turning his head around, he saw a group of his classmates laughing at him. "¡¿what are you going to do tattooed?! "One taunted "¡¿yea, weren't you the tough guy?!" another joined. Soon after, all his classmates were taunting and laughing at him. ""another day at paradise"" he thought as the class begun.

First subject: Math's; went rather smoothly

Spanish; no problem there

Physics: massive headache

History: like a boss

English: could have been better (remember we are in Mexico)

Recess: At the doors of oblivion…

If there is a part of the day that Naruto hates over all, it is recess. It was the time of the day when the usual band of bullies gathers, and beguines to pester all people.

If they found him, he would end up lightly beaten… but today was not the case.

They have found him, and he was cornered in the bathroom and with no place to run, there was no easy exit.

They were approaching him, ready to give him his usual beating. ""I could ta-ke one o-or two b-ut five?"" he thought, desperately looking for an exit, but it was too late, they were already on him.

Like a good cornered animal, he tried to fight but it was no use. Hit after hit he was pummeled to the ground.

And then, the single thing that would change his destiny. A kick came right into his face, sending him flying into a sink.

His head hit first, breaking the sink into pieces, then his body… and then there was blood. His skull was most likely broken or at least cracked; his face, arms and torso had deep wounds from the shards of the sink.

"¡fuck!" he heard "I think we killed him!" said an alarmed voice "¿what are we going to do?!" "¡the terrain outside of the school!, let's leave him there!" his eyes closed. Next time they opened he was being carried. They closed again. Next time they opened, he was being tossed over the fence of the school… And they didn't open this time.

Unknown to him, his destiny was waiting for him at the other side.

Here he was, discussing the failure of a mission he had just took part in. He should have known that being the Hokage made it too easy for them to recognize him. So when he and his Anbu squad arrived they were long gone.

Bing a ninja, their senses always were on alert, so they immediately noticed the human shaped object being tossed over a nearby fence.

Already on a fighting stance, they made a closer inspection of the object… it was green, yellow and red, but overall… human.

Hiruzen didn't took to long to recognize the blood, so he dashed forward to check the vitals. He was a young kid… and he was alive.

"¡Cat!" he called the Anbu with a cat mask, which happened to be a medic. Rushing forward the Kunoichi set to work.

After a minute or so she stopped "he is losing too much blood, he needs more help" she stated

Nodding, Hiruzen gave orders "help her carry him to the outpost ¡NOW!" the rest of the team complied, and soon they were on their way.

Inside Naruto's mindscape:

"**Kit… Hold on"**

**I know it's a bit short, and probably has many mistakes, but I didn't knew how to extend the chapter without entering the main story line.**

**Well hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Demons of the old world chapter 2

**Hey hey, I was reading the reviews, and people are telling me that what got them hooked was that it's not a harem… and I was like… I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE! I mean, If you write a harem, write it without Hinata! It breaks my heart! If you write a Naruhina fanfic you are implying Romance! Love! Passion! And trust! Not just sex! (Although there will be lemons later on)**

**Anyways review :3**

**¿Ninja?**

Muffled sounds… those were all his connection to the world. They sounded like voices, new voices. Then he decided to open his eyes… and he immediately regretted it. As he became visually in touch with reality, his other senses decided to awake as well, so the first thing he felt was pain, lots of pain. His head, torso and arms were in pain.

He let out a small grunt as he became aware of the pain; this attracted the attention of those who produced the voices.

"¿he is awake already?, impossible he should had been out at least a couple more of days!" "The kid surly is impressive" said an elderly voice "how bad were his injuries?" said the same voice which seemed to be getting closer

"Most of them were flesh wounds, deep ones but only that" said a feminine voice "but he did had a crack in his skull, but its already closed; he heals at an extremely fats rate!"

It was true, the pain was vastly decreasing.

An elderly face appeared above him "hello there" it said in a friendly tone "how are you feeling?"

it took all he had to answer "uhhh better I guess" he managed to say before falling asleep .

Hiruzen chuckled "he truly is amazing" he turned to the Kunoichi in the room "let him rest for now, when he wakes up, ask him his name and report to me". "Hai Hokage-sama" she answered. Hiruzen gave a nod and exited the room, thoughts swirling in his mind "_if he really is who I think he is… then we are lucky that no one found him already" _

He arrived to the room where the rest of his men were waiting.

"So… Hokage-sama, when are we leaving?" Said an Anbu with silver hair and a dog mask"

"Not for now Kakashi, and there is a possibility, that someone will be coming with us" Answered the old man.

"what do you mean Hokage-sama?" asked a female Anbu, with a mask that resembled a snake (imaginary cookie for the one who guesses)

"Hmmm, let's just say I've got a hunch" was the answer that Sarutobi gave them.

Inside Naruto's mindscape:

There he was, the grate Kurama staring at the unconscious boy that lay before him.

"_**So… It seems that one of the Kami's had already laid out a path for you… you can twist that path, that's for sure, but in the end you are destined to greatness, to save the world… or perhaps to doom it? Even us immortal beings like me, can't see past the present. Although one thing is sure, I'll be stuck with you all the way."**_

With that thing in mind, Kurama went back to sleep, although he suspected that it wouldn't take long before the boy will need his aid.

One day Later:

He started to open his eyes again, this time without pain. For first time, he took a glance at his surroundings. It was a room like any other, except that there was a woman in a strange outfit, sitting in a couch in the corner.

The woman turned her head up from the strange looking knife she was fidgeting with, when she noticed the stirring in the bed before her.

Said woman had a mask that resembled a cat.

"oh I see you are finally awake! That's good news!, normal people wouldn't be able to recover from such injuries in at least two weeks!"

The boy turned his head towards her, a bit nervous about the foreign environment.

"ummm thanks… I guess" he replied, eyeing cautiously the woman, who only giggled at his antics

"oh don't worry, I just want to know your name" she said as she leaned forward to take a better look at his bandages, which made Naruto a bit uncomfortable "Naruto" he answered flatly.

"okay Naruto, you are almost completely patched up, the only scar tissue that formed before I could tend to it is the one on your lip (Think of Ezio auditore), but other than that you are fine!" She explained in a cheerful tone.

Immediately, Naruto reached for his lip, which stung him in pain as he touched it, which only caused the woman to giggle

"dot worry, it won't be long before the wound completely closes, but right now it is still sensitive" then she aimed for the door of the room but before exiting she said "I need to get out for a moment, I trust you remain in your bed while I am not here" before going out.

Still disorientated from the new place, he decided that it was the right thing to do for now.

With Hiruzen:

The old man was looking at a picture he pulled out from one of his pockets. In the picture, there were to people:

One was a male with blond spikey hair and blue eyes, and the other one was a redheaded woman with silver eyes.

In the picture both were in each other arms about to kiss in a sunset, maybe a bit corny, but it was one of the few memories he had from them.

"¿Hokage-sama?" said the female Anbu with the cat mask. "Oh, cat… ¿any news from the boy?"

He asked as he put away the picture in his pocket.

"Hai Hokage-sama, he has just woken up, he said that his name is Naruto" she stood there for a moment before asking "¿Hokage-sama, what is so important about this boy? I mean… he looks pretty normal" she asked only to get a confusing answer form the old man.

"I just have a hunch" he clarified, puzzling the Anbu "well; it seems it is time to pay him a visit." He said as he took off in the direction of the room of the boy.

Naruto:

Taking a few looks around the room, he noticed the equipment that apparently belonged to the woman that was here a minute ago.

Among the things he could see, were several of the strange looking knife, along with what looked like… Stars? Four pointed stars more precisely, and over all, all this things looked sharp as hell.

But what really caught his attention was the sword on the desk of the room. Upon further inspection, the sword revealed to be a Katana… Then it hit him, the sword, the knifes, the stars… Ninja stars…

The stories from the comics he read when he was younger, came to him; all that stuff was Ninja equipment.

"_Ninja?... what the hell is going on here?" _ he asked in his mind, and he could swore that a voice in his mind echoed saying "_**you have no idea**_" dismissing it as nothing, his eyes fell again into the sword, child fantasies kicking in, commanding him to take a closer look at the sword.

But before he could move a muscle, the door opened, and the same old man from before entered the room with a small smile on his face.

"Good that you are awake… Naruto right?" earning a small nod the man continued "good, good I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi, and I can tell by the look in your eyes, that you are wondering where are you, am I right?" the man said as he sat beside Naruto.

"Y-yes sir" he answered slightly nervous, after all, ninjas are supposed to be deadly assassins, aren't they?

"This is a friend's house near the outskirts of the city" The man answered, which only received another nod from the boy.

"Now, let me ask you a question… Why were you injured like that when we found you?"

Still a little nervous he answered " It was the school bullies sir… they beat me because of my tattoo" he answered with a shaky voice.

The man looked intrigued "_Could it be…?" _ Asked the man in his head "tattoo?" he asked.

Giving a little nod, the boy lifted up the remains of his shirt, showing his belly tattoo.

And there it was a giant mark in the form of a spiral with details here and there.

"_It is… it's him!" _Hiruzen thought as he left a gasp out, which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. "¿W-what is it sir?" but instead of an answered he got a hug "It is you! I can't believe it! We've finally found you!, my god!, you sure have grown!"

Both Naruto and the woman, who just entered the room, looked at Hiruzen, clearly puzzled by the man actions.

"Umm sir?" he asked.

Hiruzen stood up clearly embarrassed "oh… sorry, I got carried away hehe… now I guess I owe you some answers, don't worry, I will answer you when you are ready… but now… about that "tattoo" of yours. It isn't a tattoo, it is a seal"

"A seal?" Naruto asked

Hiruzen nodded "yes, it is part of an ancient art; this seal in particular is designed to contain something."

"Something?" Naruto asked, growing irritated of the Man's puzzling answers.

"Yes… something…" Hiruzen said quietly… "I am afraid I can't tell you any more Naruto"

This surprised Naruto "B-but why no-" but he was interrupted by Hiruzen "unless, you come with us."

"Go with you?, I don't even know what are you!", but his heated reply only gained a light chuckle from the man. "By the way of how you were eyeing all the stuff around the room, I can tell you already know" he ended his statement with a grin in his face.

"¿Ninja?!" answered the surprised Naruto, earning another chuckle from the man and the woman.

"Indeed Naruto Indeed, now come with me" Hiruzen turned to Naruto as he leaved the room "unless you want to return to the dumpster you call home, and remain in the dark about what happened to your parents…"

It didn't take any more convincing, as Naruto exited the bed at lightning speed "where are we going? He said with a look of anticipation on his face.

Chuckling, Hiruzen answered "you will see"

**I think that 5 word pages is enough for each chapter, don't you think?**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review**


	4. Chapter 3

Demons of the old world chapter 3

**Now, I know there have been some punctuation problems, but I'd rather overdo it with comas than miss them**

**And is like a translated movie, the language they are talking in is Spanish, but is translated for you, I might correct those mistakes later.**

**By the way, Naruto is 12**

**For those who wonder where are the other characters, they begin to appear in this chapter**

**Review! **

**Onwards with the story:**

**Knonoha**

"_talking with strangers… who have weapons… jumping in a van with those strangers… it's like braking the most basic rule… with an upgrade… but still…" _

Those were the thoughts of Naruto, who was in a black van, with the old man and some other people in strange outfits.

He could hear them whispering among themselves, no doubt about him. Truth to be told, he didn't have an idea of how he ended with them; all started like a normal day, to be at the border of death, to being in a van with armored strangers with the promise of a better life and learning the truth about his parents and his past.

Among the whispers he managed to hear, they were saying that they had to take the longest and dullest rout to the village because of Naruto.

Now that he didn't understand, thy were going on a free highway at like 100 kmh, with music and comfortable seats… it made him wonder what type of people this guys were.

After several hours of travel, they arrived to a dense forest with a dirt road at the entrance.

As they travelled the road, he looked out the window, every once in a while he noticed some shadows that moved at incredible speeds though the branches of the forest.

Going deeper into the forest, huge walls of what seemed to be a village appeared. But instead of entering the village, the van took a detour to a side road, and down a well hidden ramp that took it underground.

In the dark of the tunnel that the ramp led to, Naruto began to get worried that he would never see the light again, due to his Ninja fellows in the van.

But his fear was short lived as they arrived to a well lilted underground parking, with many more of this vans and some black motorcycles.

They parked and the Ninja began to exit the van, Naruto following suit. Following them in silence, he began climbing ladders for what seemed hours until they reached what seemed like a training room, since there were some training dummies with some more strange looking knifes imbedded in them.

As they were going Naruto finished taking in the place. At the wall there were some weapons racks with some Katanas and other weapons, there was a locker room, where all of the men went except the old man and himself.

Naruto followed him to the end of a large corridor which ended in a sliding door. The old man opened the door and with a gesture indicated Naruto to exit.

The sight that greeted Naruto was wonderful; he was at the top of a mountain, with the same village that he saw earlier under the shadow of the mountain.

The village was huge; it had an entire potion of the forest within the walls, and many, many clearings in the forest that seemed training grounds of some sort.

It wasn't a rural village, it was more like a small city; it had many alleyways and buildings, not tall ones but enough for many people to live in.

As he took the sight he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around he saw the old man smiling at him "welcome to Konoha Naruto"

"¿Konoha?" asked Naruto as he turned to the village.

"aye Naruto, the village hidden in the leaf" Answered Hiruzen, pride showing in his voice, "your new home… come with me, I will show you were you will be living"

Nodding Naruto followed the old man down a path towards a building that resembled a tower.

As they entered the tower Hiruzen turned to Naruto, "thus is the Hokage tower Naruto, here I work assigning tasks to the shinobi teams"

"¿Shinobi?" asked Naruto

"aye Naruto, the name we give to our ninja" answered Hiruzen while walking down some stairs.

"¡Awesome!, so you give missions to this shinobis eh, so that makes you the leader or something?"

"_hmm he certainly is curious and by how he acts, I can tell he is smart" _"yes Naruto, I'm the leader of the village, I am the Hokage" Answered Hiruzen while he walked towards a door guarded by two men with forehead protectors with some type of symbol in a metal plate at the front.

"Hokage-Sama!" Both men said with a slight bow as Hiruzen passed through the door.

One of the men with a large scar over his nose tried to stop Naruto from following Hiruzen, but was stopped by the same.

"It's alright Iruka, he is coming with me" Said Hiruzen Kindly

"Right Hokage-sama" he turned to Naruto "I'm sorry young man" he apologized to Naruto who didn't knew how to take it.

"Ummm no problem!" he answered while entering the room.

The room had a large desk with piles of paper over it, bookshelves decored the walls filled with "¿_scrolls?" _wondered Naruto who was intrigued by the sight_._

Over the desk there were two photos. One with an elderly man Naruto didn't recognize, and the other had a picture of a younger Hiruzen.

Hiruzen sighted at the sight of all the paperwork over his desk, opening one of the drawers he took out a set of keys and handed them to Naruto. "this are the keys of your new apartment Naruto, iruka will show you the way to it."

"¡Right! Thanks old man!" cheered Naruto as Hiruzen called iruka into his office.

"¿Did you called me Hokage-sama?" Asked Iruka as he walked in.

"A yes iruka, pleas show young Naruto the way to the new apartment building"

"¿The one in the west wing of the village Hokage-sama?" receiving a nod Iruka turned to Naruto "you must be Naruto, a pleasure to meet you, follow me please" said iruka in a semi-formal tone.

Before exiting Hiruzen called Naruto "One last thing Naruto, meet me here tomorrow at 10 in the morning, we have things to discuss after all" Hiruzen said smiling.

Giving an exited nod, Naruto exited the building following this man Iruka.

He followed him in silence, taking in his surroundings, after a while, Naruto decided to start some conversation.

"soooo, you're a shinobi aren't you" asked Naruto

"yes I am" answered iruka

"oh… right" said Naruto clearly disappointed of his conversation attempt

Iruka looked back at Naruto and sighted "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to be rude, but it has been a long day" Iruka said, apologize in his voice.

"Oh don't worry, its been a pretty rough day for me too" Naruto said with a big smile

"¿really? ¿how so?" asked iruka

"yea, I mean, one day im just a high school student, the next day im bleeding to dead and the next one, I'm in a van with some strange guys and an old man who claims that ninjas exist and that he knows something about my past" answered Naruto laughing.

Iruka smiled "yea, the old man Hokage is a strange person" iruka then looked at Naruto "But one of the wisest men I know"

The conversation kept going until they reached a small apartment complex, it looked new and it was mostly empty.

"well Naruto, I hope you find this place comfortable" then Iruka turned to leave, but Naruto spoke first.

"hey iruka, emm do you know a place where I can eat?, I haven't eaten since I woke up this morning" said Naruto with a small smile.

"oh well, there is a place nearby that I was planning to go after I dropped you, so why don't you come with me" answered iruka, making a gesture to Naruto to follow him.

"oh and don't worry, my treat" iruka said with a smile.

Naruto followed iruka again, paying attention to his surroundings, so he could return later.

The sun was beginning to set when they reached a food stand labeled: Ichiraku's Ramen.

"uh iruka?, what is ramen?" asked Naruto, who was beginning to get annoyed at all the japaniish names he had heard that day.

The owner of the sand heard him, and bolted to where Naruto was.

"you're telling me that that you had never had ramen?" asked the man with big eyes

"umm not that I remember sir" Answered Naruto while scratching the back of his head"

"¡AYAME! " the man screamed to the stand, and a burnet poked her head out of the counter.

"¡PUT THE WATER TO BOIL,BEGIN PREPARING THE NOODLES, CUT THE PORK!, THIS GUY HERE HAS NEVER TASTED RAMEN, AND WE HAVE TO MAKE A GOOD IMPRESION!" the man said making all types of gestures with his arms

Then he dashed to the stand and began to cook, leaving a sweatdroping Naruto.

After a while Naruto was seated in front of a steaming bowl, with the expectant eyes of The man and the burnet over him.

Instead of a fork he had to use chopsticks so he was painfully slow to the cooks. When the first bit of Ramen reached his mouth, his eyes widened and all his movement stopped, and The man and the burnet began to worry.

"¿what is it?¿is it good or it misses something? I knew I should have left it a bit more in the fire, ramen tastes awful uncooked!" the man started but was interrupted by a shout.

"¡BEST FOOD EVER!" shouted Naruto, and the man and the burnet smiled at the creation of another Ramen-addict.

Iruka then joined Naruto with his own ramen bowl, and started some small chat. After a while Iruka had discovered some things about Naruto, but one of the most important things that he discovered, and made his heart ache, was that Naruto is an orphan "_just like me"_ iruka thought as he recalled his own childhood, and how Hiruzen had encouraged him to go with him.

"_well old man, it seems you have a soft spot for orphans don't you?" _

It was already Night time when Naruto left iruka to go to his apartment, it wasn't a big distance but Naruto couldn't recall the exact way back to his apartment.

Naruto walked aimlessly thought the small alleys between buildings, searching a way to get out of the small labyrinth, when he heard a small short lived scream coming from one of the near alleys.

Walking a bit faster, he reached the corner of an alleyway, where he heard another scream, slowly he poked his head out of the corner and watched.

Pined against the wall, there was a girl, and pining her against the wall were 3 boys, that seemed somewhat older than him, then he hear their conversation.

"well you didn't put up a fight" said the boy that was closer to her

"yea Hyugas aren't so though as they claim, they aren't better than us" one of the boys that were holding one of her arms said.

"yea they just have a stick deep up their ass don't you little girl, you feel better than us don't you?" the last of them said, giving a pull to the girls hair.

Wincing in some pain the girl tried to speak "th-that's n-not tr-" she tried to say but was silenced by a slap.

At that point, Naruto's blood was already boiling.

"¡don't give us that shit!, we've seen how your family acts toward the rest of the people, you believe that you are better than us!" shouted in her face one of the boys

"we've already proven that you are no fighters, now we may as well taste that myth that the Hyuga women are the best in bed!"

"you've already proven how weak your clan is, will you live up to the expectations of the rest of the things they say about Hyugas?" the boy that was closer to her said, as he lead in, tying to kiss her.

Naruto felt his anger spike, he felt power surge deep inside himself, and he began to walk forwards.

The girl felt tears well up in her eyes as she tried to avoid being kissed but to no avail, they were stronger than her, she closed her eyes expecting.

"oh, don't want to be kissed? What are you going to do about it?" the same boy said as he leant closer again, this time faster.

But the kiss never came, instead she heard a shout "¡I don't know what she is going to do, but I certainly know what I am going to do about it!"

She opened her eyes to see a blond haired boy punching, with all his might, the boy that was about to his her.

Said boy flew towards the ground and fell there unconscious by the punch to his jaw.

The other two boys left the girl and charged towards Naruto, who engaged them in a relentless storm of fists and kicks, no style nor expertise but enough to make the boys back up.

"Whatever brat, you are not worth our time, keep the girl, her eyes are creepy after all" with that said the boys grabbed their unconscious friend and walked away, lightly bruised.

Naruto Turned to the girl who was bracing her knees in the ground, her head hidden betwee her knees. His anger melted away at the sight.

Knowing that she needed comfort, he began to think on what he could do; in the end he did what came most natural to him.

Naruto sat beside her and hugged her with his left arm. Almost immediately the girl jerked away, but when she saw it was the blond boy, she latched to him like her life depended on it, and began to cry.

After a while the sobs stopped and the girl relaxed her grip on him.

"Th-thank y-you" she whispered, with a slight pink taint on her cheeks.

Normally she would be blushing furiously but now she wasn't in the mood to be shy.

"You're welcome… ¿ So what is your name?" Asked Naruto, tying to ease her mind.

"Hi-Hinata H-yuga" she answered, looking up to the cerulean eyes of the blond boy.

(Now I was going to leave it like that, in a cliffhanger, but you should all thank MarkusK for suggesting me to make longer chaps, because of this I expect more reviews *serious look to all readers*.)

"Naruto, pleased to meet you" he answered with a big smile, which made her blush darker.

"P-leased to-to meet y-you too" she answered.

"_Her eyes are strange, but beautiful" _he thought as his gaze locked with her. Both looked at each other's eyes for minutes, both in a dazed state.

Naruto was lost by reflection of the stars and moon in her lavender eyes, and Hinata was swimming in the oceans of warm and comforting, beautiful cerulean blue.

Both stayed like that, in each other's embrace for several minutes, before realizing what had been happening.

Both stood up at lightning speed before blushing, Hinata giving a much darker blush, trying to prevent herself from fainting.

Naruto had a light pink blush while scratching the back of his head and looked away.

Both remained like this for a while before Naruto talked "so… mm c-can I walk you to your house?" he asked trying to be a gentleman.

Hinata left a slight eep before turning to look at Naruto, completely forgetting that the object of her thoughts was still in front of her.

"Th-thank y-you N-Naruto-kun" she said before starting to lead Naruto to her house.

Neither of them said anything during the travel, both lost In the thoughts of what had happened. She almost started to cry again from remembering what were the boys going to do, but she felt happy when she remembered Naruto protecting her and his comforting embrace.

Naruto was thinking of all the beautiful features of Hinata, from her eyes to the shape of her face, to her dark blue hair to her beautiful voice.

They stayed like this until they reached a huge place with walls surrounding it, at the front of the wall were some doors, guarded by two men with similar eyes of Hinata's but whiter and colder.

When they reached the door Hinata turned to Naruto, yet gaining another blush from the sight of Naruto.

"Th-thank y-you N-Naruto-kun, I-I Must l-leave you here" she said looking but not looking at Naruto

"oh its okay Hinata, well I guess I'll be seeing you around" he said while waving his hand and walking away.

"goodbye Naruto-kun" she whispered before passing through the door.

Naruto:

"_Naruto-_kun _wonder what that means, I might ask the old man tomorrow."_

Hinata:

She was walking through the grounds of the compound, thinking about his savior.

Right now she felt like one of those princess in tales, where she was in danger and a knight in shining armor came to her rescue.

Continuing with this line of thoughts, she didn't notice she ran into her father.

"Hinata? What are you doing up at this hour?" the man asked with a cold glare.

Hinata flinched at the cold tone her father used with her. "I-I'm sorry f-father i-"

"I don't want excuses, I want an explanation." He said, scolding her daughter.

"y-yes f-father." She then proceeded to explain the events of the night, Leaving out the part where she was dazed in Naruto's eyes.

Her father looked beyond angry "To call you weak! ¡to call you weak! When you haven't even began your training! ¡TO DARE TO LAY THEIR FILTHY HANDS ON MY DAUGHTER!" breathing, he tried to compose himself "you said you have never seen this boy before?" receiving a nod he continued.

"Tomorrow I will inquire this with the Hokage, right now go to sleep" he then turned and began to walk away " and Hinata… your training starts tomorrow" he then walked away.

Now she was happy, not only she had been saved by the handsomest, and the most caring boy she had ever met, but her father had just showed to her that he cared for her.

Walking happily she entered her room and fell on her bed, letting out a happy sight, it was about to be the worst day of her life but it ended being the best so far.

An she wasn´t aware yet, that her blue eyed Knight would be the reason her life will change in the most dramatic ways she had never expected.

**3.138 words, new record! In the future I will try to make them even larger, but for now its okay.**

**Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE! Leave a review**


	5. Not Hiataus!

Sorry! this is not an update!

Dont worry, this is not hiatus!

So, lately i have been working on chapters for this story, but i'm not quite happy with how i have written the first chapters.

So i decided to completely rewrite those, in order to achieve better writing quality along with a plot that goes more "in-depth" AND far more long (around 5000 words each chap).

Dont worry, it will stay Narutuhina and the idea is the same, its just that i want to dedicate to this story far more time


End file.
